


Run!

by Maxzul



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Smosh, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Some Humor, Some angst, Sort of Happy, Swearing, Violence, different POV, its wierd, lots of characters, probably no smut, sort of dark, unwelcome touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxzul/pseuds/Maxzul
Summary: its was a warm day when it started, World wide panic.
 
   Follow these groups in the Zombie Apocalypse and their adventuresmaybe some romance *wink wink*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is gonna be weird. It's just some writing for me to do and i hope you will enjoy it.

It had been five months since it all went to Hell almost literally. I was at the park with my best friend Naomi, we were just walking in a comfortable silence when the screams erupted. It was awful! I gasped as i saw the first creature it looked hideous it had rotten skin and what looked like broken bones then i realized it was a fucking zombie. Naomi and I let out a scream as it was coming at us. 

Suddenly when i turned Naomi was gone! I looked around frantically, but i couldn't see her though all the ciaos. The zombie was getting closer and i quickly picked up a big stick and whacked it in the head. As it hit the ground it made this gurgling sound and i noticed it wasn't down so with the end of the stick and bashed it's head in. When I had successfully killed it I looked up and saw a behemoth of a man staring at me in awe. I thought how funny it must have been to see a 15 year old girl re-kill a zombie. "Did you get hit?" the man questioned. and shook my head to answer him

"Listen here there's panic everywhere and i think you should come with the group i'm with, you don't have to but, no offense, you will probably get killed." The man told me. I looked him up and down before nodding. "Are you mute or just don't talk to strangers?" I laughed lightly, i pointed to my mouth and then shook my head. He must have understood "Oh shit, sorry i forgot my manners in the Panic. My name is Dean Winchester" I nodded and pointed at a zombie before Dean took my wrist so i would follow him. Dean guided me to a RV "This is were the rest of them are, they were all separated from friends except Flitz, Lasercorn, Ian and Sohinki." I looked at him unsure of what the hell was happening. "ill introduce you inside i know you're probably skeptical, but there freaking zombies EVERYWHERE so unless you have a death wish follow me. 

I followed him in the RV and was immediately surprised to see eight people chilling on couches. Dean walked to the front i assumed to get us on the road. That's when it all hit me, Naomi was missing and it was the FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE. I fell to the floor and my head was spinning. A smaller man with Blond hair and blue eyes came up me. he started looking around me for what i assumed any injuries. "Are you okay?" he questioned with concern as the other seven people started to circle around me. 

Another man with BRIGHT orange hair and wild eyes looked at me. I laughed as I thought of how God could find him by his hair. The blond haired man was less tense. I looked up and smiled and Mr.Orange hair, he smiled back. I was being lifted up from behind and put on my feet. I was suddenly engulfed in a hug from a red haired girl. I was confused, but i hugged her back After a couple minutes she took a step back "I know it's very overwhelming, but you have to stay strong" This girl smiled at me as she said this. I nodded, "Whats you're name?" a Tall black man asked me. I did the same motions i had to tell Dean i was mute. there was several "ahhs."

"would it help if we told you our names and how we got here?" A short smaller brown haired man asked. I thought for a second then nodded that might help calm my nerves, The Red haired girl lead me to one of the couch's and everyone sat down. "Well i'll start" The girl said "My name is Charlie i'm 25 and was at the park with my girlfriend Jo, Dean and Sam, Sam is Dean brother and my friend" I nodded understanding. "Well we were all hanging out and then suddenly everyone was in panic. I was grabbed by Dean and i saw Jo was Taken by Sam and somehow i ended up with these bitches" I reassuringly smiled as i saw her frown at the mention of her girlfriend. "I'm David Moss A.K.A Lasercorn i'm 29, I was with my squad" Mr. Orange hair pointed to The tall man, The short brown haired man and another man hadn't seen before" And four other people Mari, Joshua, Wesley and Anthony, and Then ciaos started and we were split up" "My name is Amra Ricketts A.K.A Flitz i'm 27 and my story is the same as Lasercorn" the tall man answered. "I'm Matt Sohinki and i'm 23 my story is also the same as those idiots" the short brown haired man pointed at Amra and David. "My name is Ian Hecox i'm 24 and guess what! i have the same story" I laughed lightly at that. "My name is Phil Lester i'm 26 and I was at the park with my best friend when i turned around he was gone, his name was Dan" Phil said with an English accent, i could tell he was on the bridge of tears. I did the only thing i thought to do. I leaped over and hugged him. Everyone else awwed before i sat back down and pointed and the short Blond haired and blue eyed man, "Well, My name is Danny Williams i'm 34 and i was at the park with my Husband Steve for our anniversary and being the seal he his rushed away and i was pulled here for my safety." I gave him a small comforting smile "Well i'm obviously Dean Winchester if you haven't figured that out i'm 30 and i was fooling around with Sam and i grabbed Charlie and dragged her here." Dean's voice came from the front "we have about 4 gallons of gas so we will have to find a gas pump soon. "Could maybe write what happened to you?" Flitz questioned. I was just about to answer when "I understand sign language if that is better" Phil suggested. I nodded then signed "My name is Jared Smith" i signed and Phil told the others. "I am 15 i was walking my best friend Naomi in the park when we heard the screams God the screams then she just disappeared and i saw zombie coming towards me so i killed it then Dean came up to me and saved me i guess" They were all staring at me in surprise. "Are you sure you're 15 cause i probably couldn't have done that" David laughed "Shut up you most definitely could do that" Matt accused then they got into an argument about whether David could rule the world or kill everyone. I laughed at their silliness.

That had been five months since the start of this Hell. At least I had a good team to fight these Son's of Bitches off. We always had plenty of supplies thanks to Phil and Ian. Dean and Danny could always tell when a Zombie was near with their Jeti mind trick. Gabriel and Sohinki probably had the most dangerous jobs, They had to be the distraction so they wouldn't find all of us. Charlie could shoot them from a Fuck ton of yards away. Flitz and Lasercorn were Boss with hand to hand combat. I could use a gun "as well as Satan is a Bitch" Gabriel told me.

We were coming up on a road and there was a bunch of Zombies on it so we hid behind a house and came up with a plan. We would storm them as fast as possible and loot the houses. Everyone agreed and got ready. Gabriel had his spiked Bat and Sohinki had 40 mag, Flitz had a sawed off rifle, Dean and a steel sword and a AK-47 with a silencer, Phil had a handgun, Ian had a big ass sword, Charlie had her bow, Lasercorn carried a chainsaw and bat, Danny carried 2 glocks and I had my Sub machine gun and a sniper rifle. I went out first and relieved tree zombie's of their heads. Gabriel Tacked a zombie and hit it with his bat. Everyone was killing them. After a couple minutes we thought everything was clear until "WATCH OUT" Dean screamed as i Turned around a Zombie tackled me, I grunted and tried to shove it off. Flitz was about to kick it off when it bit my Neck. A blood curdling scream erupted from my mouth as i felt the pain take over. I must have black out because a strange blue eyed man was trying to wake me. i panicked and yelped and pushed myself away. "I need you to calm down dearie" I looked around for my friends but i couldn't find them. What happened to them, I realized i was in a weird house then Dean burst through the door. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" He boomed out. I stood up and ran to him. He was the mother hen of us all, looking at him you wouldn't think it. That's when I saw a familiar face in the crowd "Hi" she said.

It was Naomi.


	2. What the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Naomi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you were waiting for a second chapter i have been busy  
> Enjoy!

This whole situation was bullshit.  
This is what they talk about in horror movies, the Zombie frigging Apocalypse. except this was a little different I was alone and i'm not the heroine. It started at least 5 months ago

It was a Monday, Damn Mondays, when i was walking along with my best friend Jared. First things first she is selectively mute and hasn't said a word in 5 years. You have to understand she is only 15 and i myself am 18. 

I just remember some one letting out a ear piercing scream as i was i the first one ( of many) Zombies. At first i figured it was a prank untill it ATE SOMEONES FACE. Jared and I both let out a scream. I was just about to grab her when someone's arm wrapped around my waist. It couldn't have been a zombie because i was still alive. I was struggling because the zombie was getting closer to Jared. This person had his hand over my mouth as i struggled to say something. They turned my around and they hands still gripped my shoulder tightly.

"What the hell dude" I accused at this Brown haired man. He had hazel eyes and looked like he had been in the army. "Shush you'll attract the zombies" He responded. "1, who the fuck are you 2. who are those people" i said as eight people came out of the woods"And 3. You grabbed me from my friend, WHY" I said angrily. He laughed and mutter something like "You reminded me of Danny" "Well to answer you're questions My name is Steve Mcgarret, These are some other people a grouped with and Sorry i didn't know you were friends" Steve said in a slightly louder voice. "We can tell you more about ourselves when we get to a safer place" A gentle voice coming from a long-ish brown haired man told me. "Fine" I huffed.

We had been walking for the past half an hour and i was starting to get tired and i was still angry at Steve. "We could rest in there and chat for a bit" Steve pointed at a large yellow house. We all agreed and sat in the living room it looked homey if it wasn't for the Apocalypse.

"Well since you want to know about us this is the time to say it" The long haired man suggested. "My name is Wesley Johnson, I'm 25,You can call me Wes and i was with my friends" He had pointed to a Purple haired girl, A brown haired male and a sexy looking guy "We were in the park with four other people Flitz, Sohinki, Lasercorn and Ian when it was just ciaos and we were somehow split up" Wes continued. "My name is Anthony Padilla i'm 27 and I was with the same people and i honestly don't know what happened"The brown haired male said. " My name is Mari Takahashi, I'm 20 and my story is not the same as him" The Purple haired girl sassed and pointed to Wes. "My name is Joshua Ovenshire mostly called Joven and you're not an idiot you can figure it out" The sexy man said. "Well, My name is Castiel Novak i'm 31 and I was with my brother when we got separated and I ended up here" A deep, sexy voice said from a short-ish raven haired man, If I wasn't a girl I might have had a boner P.S. "I'm Sam Winchester, I'm 28 and I was with Her" He pointed to a Blonde girl,"My brother Dean and Friend Charlie" I MOOSE of a man told me. "Well I'm Jo Harvelle i'm 25 and i was with Sam,Dean and my girlfriend Charlie" The blonde girl said. "Hello and my name is Dan Howell, I'm 24 and I was with my Best friend Phil when we got separated" A tall, brown haired man with an British accent told me. "I ought to tell you about me, My name is Naomi, I am 18 I was with my best friend who his Mute" I said with a little fury "We were just walking along untill Steve grabbed me and she probably was killed" I still felt so much anger towards Steve even though there was nothing I could do

That was five months ago and I had left it alone. We all had or own weapons with are special sets of skills. We were just about to strike a hoard of Zombies on this road untill a group of ten people came out of nowhere and started slaying the zombies. It was really cool seeing other badass people slay the Sons of Bitches.I was just about to whisper something to Sam untill a girl who had just stabbed rwo zombies caught my attention. Wait that was Jared! I had almost ran out to her if it wasnt for Sam holding me back. I realized this must be everybodys missing parts. They had wreaked all the zombies untill a deep voice yelled "WATCH OUT" as a Zombie tackled Jared. I was strugglimg to get out of Sams grasp to help Jared. She was obviously struggling a little when a man was just about to kill the zombie Jared let out a blood curdling scream as it had bit her neck.

There was no holding me back as I sprinted out to her. "who the fuck are you" a man with blonde hair said to me. Jared had passed out and everyone was in a state of panic. The rest of the group came from the woods and rushed to me. Everyone was happy, surprised and in panic at what to do. "Wake up damn it" I yelled at the uncousious Jared. "We should take her into a house" A Blonde haired man who seemed to be Dean from Sam descripion suggested. He picked her up and we cleared the house before Dean laid her on a bed. "I know exatly what to do" Castiel said in a very serious tone. Everyone was uneasy, But Cas reashured us she would be fine.

That was exactly 1 hour 49 minutes before now. Almost everyone was silent and a hiper man was expaining that Castiel was his brother and the smartest in the world. Suddenly there was a clash upstairs And Dean full out sprinted up there."WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" Dean yelled. When the rest of us had got up there Jared was trembling and hiding behind Dean. She had appearently noticed and looked at me with confusion.

"Hi" i said


	3. Excuse you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

The whole room was silent, nobody moved. The only thing you could hear was Dean's breathing, He was stiff with confusion. I was very confused to see Naomi, After all this time she was okay. She wasn't dead, And who in the hell are the other people in the room.

I still cowered behind Dean. No, This most be a dream some kind of hallucinogen or I was bitten. Wait, I reached up and gently touched my neck. I hissed in pain and Dean whipped around and looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?" He questioned. I shrugged, But that hurt my neck and I flinched in pain. "You're probably very confused right now" Naomi spoke

I scowled slightly at her in a sort of DUH way. I causiously went to stand beside Dean. I yanked Deans sleeve to get him down so I could whisper to him since he was taller then I was. "Where's the others" I whispered

"Downstairs with the other half" Dean explained. "You think I know what that means" I whispered back. He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. He grabbed my hand pulling me downstairs

Dean pulls me into a room full I a crap ton of people. Oh fudge, that's a lot of people. I start to back away, but Sean gently grabs my hand and walks me to one of the couchs. "If you didn't already know this is Jared" Dean announces. Suddenly there's a flood of noise and hugs as I assume people reconnect with ther friends and significant others. I wave shyly to Jo as she walks up to me.

"Hi I'm Joanna, Charlie my girlfriend has told me lots about you" She says happily and I smile nodding. She quickly walks away and Naomi comes and sits down beside me and I avoid her gaze. I can tell she was about to speak when there was loud banging coming from bit doors and all the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for anyone who cares about this story, I've had major writers block and school, but it's almost summer break and I'll be able to write more and maybe make a new story to!!


End file.
